Gone to Stay
by Phi and Vixilaesia
Summary: This will be an eventual Legolas/OC and Frodo/OC romance. It's not a Mary-Sue, infact, I put a lot of work into planning this out. I don't have much written yet, but I swear on my life the story will be quite lengthy. R&R plz, I live for them.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: (The usual) I don't own anything that isn't mine. Don't sue me on the chance that you who is reading this holds the copyright to Tolkein and needs money, however unlikely that is. Oh yeah- and I don't own Legolas. (On the count of three: One, two, three… Damn!) But I do own Vixilaesia and Elisha and what ever other twisted character dares venture forth from my mind. I don't own Phi, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind visiting my story. Okay, enough rambling, here's the story…  
  
**********  
  
"Lemantia nist istha… lemantia nist istha…"  
  
Wither her eyes squinted shut, Phi chanted the Rune over once more. Myrindel, the Magess who stood quite a bit taller than the chanting Nymph, looked down at Phi with her arms folded. The long white cloth veil at Myrindel's head draped over her shoulders and fell like the Anduin to her waist, where the white color was interrupted my a decorative blue stripe. The Magess' habit was wrinkled in a few places.  
  
"Phi, 'tis time for tea. Are you finnished with your studies?" Myrindel asked softly, as not to startle the concentrated Nymph. In reply, Phi stood from her kneeling position and nodded in complete silence to the tall Sednun* before her. Inside of their concealed home and gardens, the both of them swept over the floor to the whicker table, where copper-china had been set already.  
  
*(A/N: Sednuns are of my own creation. They're something like female mages that dress kinda like nuns. Sednuism is a religion… not a real one. They don't exactly pray, but they live for the earth and elements and such. Here, I have Phi studying with one, Myrindel, because Nymphs are capable of great magic and Sednuism is a great way to tap into it… even if Phi isn't Sednuist.)  
  
Phi and Myrindel sat silent, nearly motionless as they sipped their tea. Thoughts racing in Phi's mind slowly calmed, as the herbs from the drink took effect on the small Nymph. Phi's long ears laid low against the sides of her head, and her big, sun-shine eyes* fell nearly shut beneath her golden bangs. A breeze ruffled Phi's short, auburn-brown hair.  
  
*(A/N: Phi and myself were joking a while back about Phi having 'golden- eyes,' and I, in turn, teased her about her big sun-shine eyes. I kinda kept the name since, so now Phi doesn't just have golden-eyes, but they're sun-shiney too.)  
  
**********  
  
Elisha brushed back a strand of his white-gold hair. His eyebrows furled in frustration at the note he was reading at hand; he'd have to take the business matter up with the king later. Elisha was King Thranduil's personal advisor, and so in charge of regulations and laws. This meant, in short, his job was to sign papers.  
  
Elisha grunted as one of his attendants pulled his hair while braiding it down the side, but continued working none the less. It was still the early hours of morning; later he'd have to see to the King for signatures and then discuss other plans with the Prince that were forthcoming. Maybe, after he was finished with his business plans, he could spend time with his dear Vixilaesia. Maybe.  
  
He pushed the papers away from him and stood as the attendant finished the small, intricate braids in his hair. With out another word, he turned and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
Vixilaesia woke quietly at a small tap on her chamber door. Pulling back the soft, silken bed sheets, she glided to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Elisha! Wh- what are you doing here… so early, and don't you have orders to--"  
  
Vixilaesia was cut off by a small kiss on the lips from a hurried Elisha. Without invitation, he stepped inside of her room, pulling Vixia by the wrists with him. He began his nonchalant explanation.  
  
"I wanted to see you. I know I have business to attend, but I'll do it later. Quiet please, Thranduil doesn't know I left… Vixia?"  
  
Vixilaesia stood silent, mouth slightly agape with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Elisha… you know you have work to do! I've heard Thranduil has more matters for you. Never mind me; please go see to him!" Vixia pleaded with Elisha. It was important that Elisha, with such an acquired station to protect, followed out the king's wishes, carefully and quickly. They both knew it. Still, Elisha was left with no time for his dear Vixia and made a bad habit of sneaking away from his duties to see her.  
  
"Come with me," he said simply. It was hardly the form of a sentence, more of a request. It left Vixia confounded. Still left in her surprise to see Elisha away from his duties, especially this early, she hadn't an idea how she was going to be able to go with him to the palace. "I'm sure we could use an extra hand helping at the palace," he continued. With one last small grin, he turned and left for the palace again with out another word.  
  
**********  
  
Thranduil paced impatiently before his throne. He sat down. Stood up again. Paced…  
  
"Sire, if you keep that up, you're going to walk right through the talan."  
  
Thranduil quickly glared up, and a smile found its way to his face. His pacing ceased and he approached Elisha with urgency.  
  
"Elisha, where have you been? Never mind, I need you for a task. My eldest son, ah, Legolas, has returned home. He'll want to leave again soon… just a quick favor, preoccupy him? I'll need him to stay for a while longer."  
  
Elisha bowed his head and left for the Prince's quarters, hoping he wouldn't be packing.  
  
**********  
  
Vixilaesia pulled a forest green tunic over her head. She sighed as she laced the neck of it, and frowned as she sat on the floor to pull on a pair of Elisha's boots. It wasn't uncommon for women to wear men's clothing when seeking work, but it wasn't something especially attractive. 'Looks don't matter, though, I'm just going to help my dear Eli at the palace is all,' she thought. She stood, took a final look at a thick braid in her hair, and left on her way across the sea of talans to the palace.  
  
Passing several Elves on the high platforms on her way, she nodded her head and greeted them a good morning. Taking shortcuts and paths around tree trunks, she was at the King's dwellings in no time. She nodded her head politely to the guards as they stepped aside for her to enter.  
  
Walking past several casually loitering Elves, she guided herself to Elisha's usual station, only to find that he was not there. She wandered around, checking in each of his usual work stations. Still having no luck in finding him, she queried a stranger standing nearby.  
  
"Excuse me, kind sir, would you happen to know the where-abouts of Elisha Whitewater?" she said without looking up. Not until after the words were spoken did she look to see who the Elf was. Vixia's eyes grew wide in surprise at the face of none other than the infamous Prince Legolas. What chance was there that he, of all people, would have returned home, at this time, and be in this spot, answering to her… she really wondered.  
  
**********  
  
*(A/N: Sorry this is so short! The next chapter will be a lot longer and more interesting, I promise. My only concern right now is that I introduces too many original characters in one chapter, I hope it doesn't cause any confusion. Just to make sure, there's:  
  
Phi: A young Nymph with an interesting past, she's studying in a secluded hide away with a kindly young Sednun. Phi seems to be a calm person, but we don't know her very well… Phi has long ears, which comes along with Nymph heritage, and she's also very short, which is another Nymph trait. She stands only around four feet tall. She hates tea and will, in fact, only even think about consuming Myrindel's home-made kind. She'd turn her nose up at anything else. She has long, golden bangs that frame her large gold eyes rather nicely, and the rest of her hair is a darker brown and cut short. Very short. She's been practicing magic for quite some time, and as a Magic-using Nymph, black designs mark it below her eyes like tatoos. I'll get a picture from Phi one day and post it on a website so you can see what she looks like.  
  
Myrindel: A tall, beautiful young woman who practices her religious studies in solitude, or near-solitude almost constantly. Myrindel has a very soft heart, a little sister, and a Nymph for a house-mate. She wears something similar to a Nun's wardrobe, a habit made of cotton or some other light material, all white with a single blue stripe at the end of her sleeves, headdress and at the bottom of her skirt. (She wears these clothes and nothing else; I said before she's very religious.) She practices Sednuism, which is a religious originating from my mind, so please don't convert or anything, it isn't a real religion. Sednuism is a religion based on relationships with the Earth and its elements, and the whole give-and-take equilibrium theory. Phi and Myrindel develop a very close friendship, and this plays a key role in the story to come.  
  
Elisha: A spunky Elf of Mirkwood with a place in the palace and a love for his girlfriend. Almost constantly busy, Eli still manages to be good natured and make time for his girlfriend.  
  
Vixilaesia: Often called Vixia or even Vix for short, this young Elf- maiden is a do-anything-for-you kind of friend. She's polite, hard-working and some-what attractive, although a little scatter-brained at times and easily confused. Vixia's hair is a sandy color that somehow fades into a light golden-yellow. She braids it only to keep it out of her face, though she wouldn't dream of cutting it. She masters swordplay, though few people know she even knows how to hold a sword. Her eyes are a glimery silver color, although few people notice. (She's your typical Mary-Sue pretty-much- gets-her-way kinda looking, but she grows on you.)  
  
Review PLEASE and tell me what you think, I love any input. I hope I didn't bore or confuse you, and please please PLEASE let me know what you think so far. I know, I know, there isn't much of a plot, but there will be. I have it all planned out… Hope you enjoyed.  
  
-Me) 


	2. Chapter 1 REVISED

ATTENTION: I changed the chapter around… a lot. That's  
  
cuz I read it over and I thought it sucked, but I kept in all the  
  
parts that your reviews said you liked… for the most part. I  
  
hope you like it better this way (those of you that read both chapters) and let me know what you think!  
  
*************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: (The usual) I don't own anything that isn't mine. Don't sue me on the chance that you who is reading this holds the copyright to Tolkein and needs money, however unlikely that is. Oh yeah- and I don't own Legolas. (On the count of three: One, two, three… Damn!) But I do own Vixilaesia and Elisha and what ever other twisted character dares venture forth from my mind. I don't own Phi, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind visiting my story. Okay, enough rambling, here's the story…  
  
**********  
  
"Lemantia nist istha… lemantia nist istha…"  
  
With her eyes squinted shut, Phi chanted the Rune over once more. Myrindel, the Magess who stood quite a bit taller than the chanting Nymph, looked down at Phi with her arms folded. The long white cloth veil at Myrindel's head draped over her shoulders and fell like the Anduin to her waist, where the white color was interrupted my a decorative blue stripe. The Magess' habit was wrinkled in a few places.  
  
"Phi, 'tis time for tea. Are you finnished with your studies?" Myrindel asked softly, as not to startle the concentrated Nymph. In reply, Phi stood from her kneeling position and nodded in complete silence to the tall Sednun* before her. Phi gazed at the tall hedges surrounding their 'secret garden' so to speak, and tried to remember the last time she had been outside of them. The two of them swept silently over the trimmed grass to the tea-laden table.  
  
They sat silent, nearly motionless as they sipped their tea. Thoughts racing in Phi's mind slowly calmed, as the herbs from the drink took effect on the small Nymph. Phi's long ears laid low against the sides of her head, and her gleaming golden eyes fell nearly shut beneath her golden bangs. A breeze ruffled Phi's short, auburn-brown hair.  
  
*(A/N: Sednuns: I made 'em up. It's a religion in Middle Earth… or at least it is now. They're like nuns sorta, except they believe in the earth and wind and fire and elemental… stuff. Phi is studying with one cuz it's a great way for her to tap into her own magic, even if she isn't Sednuist. Yeah… it's not a real religion tho.)  
  
**********  
  
Elisha brushed back a strand of his white-gold hair. His eyebrows furled in frustration at the note he was reading at hand; he'd have to take the business matter up with the king later. Elisha was King Thranduil's personal advisor, and so in charge of regulations and laws. This meant, in short, his job was to sign papers.  
  
Elisha grunted as one of his attendants pulled his hair while braiding it down the side, but continued working none the less. It was still the early hours of morning; later he'd have to see to the King for signatures and then discuss other plans with the Prince that were forthcoming. Maybe, after he was finished with his business plans, he could spend time with his dear Vixilaesia. Maybe.  
  
He pushed the papers away from him and stood as the attendant finished the small, intricate braids in his hair. With out another word, he turned and didn't tarry down the shallow earthen steps to a particular south-western tree.  
  
**********  
  
Vixilaesia woke quietly at a small sound. Pushing back the soft, silken blankets about her, she turned and saw the bright face of her own melindo, Elisha Whitewater, peeking up at her from the hole in the floor of the talan.  
  
"Elisha! Wh- what are you doing here… so early, and-"  
  
Without invitation, Elisha pulled himself lightly onto the floor, leaving the rope ladder swinging below him.  
  
"-I thought you would be at the Palace… don't you have work to-"  
  
Vixilaesia was cut off by a small kiss on the lips from a hurried Elisha. Pulling Vixia by the wrists, he brought her close to him and held her in a tight embrace before letting her finish.  
  
"…do?"  
  
"I wanted to see you … Vixia?"  
  
Vixilaesia stood silent, mouth slightly agape with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You… you wanted to see me? O Elbereth, you saw me two mornings ago. You, amin melindo, have the King to attend."  
  
"Ai! It's been two mornings already? This is what I mean. So won't you come with me then?" he said simply. It was hardly a question, and it left Vixia confounded. She reached out her arm and wrapped it half-knowingly around a thick, smooth grey tree limb at her back. A few dark green leaves rustled in the tree at the light wind of the south-eastern edge of Mirkwood. Amid the swaying sound of the leaves in the wind, the babbling of nearby springs and short falls running over smooth rocks could be heard, and was in fact heard by Vixilaesia.  
  
"I'd take a dip in the springs first," said she, grinning, as she turned and slid down the rope to the forest floor. On her way, she picked the fully bloomed nimphredil and lush elanor, bringing their fragrance to the crystal clear water.  
  
Behind her trodded Elisha with a steady, unheard step. Though at the palace he ought to be, he perched himself on the dry, mossy rocks jutting out over the warm pool of water. His gaze fell across the water at Vixilaesia, slipping into the water with a small splash. Her light silky sleep-shirt lay in a heap on the gravel-and-leaf-floored shore behind her. Picked flowers floated at the surface around her. She wrung her long hair just before dipping under the surface again anyway. Silent, Elisha let a small grin play his lips before leaving his melisse and heading for the palace.  
  
**********  
  
Phi's teacup fell with a crash to the copper tray and the still-hot tea puddled over the table. Phi was up and turned around before one could mutter the name of Elbereth and Gilthoniel. A loud call from a voice not her own nor Myrindel's had stirred her. Never before had they had a visitor. Her eyes darted frantically from the vine-covered gate that was swinging wide open, to an ivory fountain whistling with water, to the vine- covered gate that was… swinging wide open…  
  
"Myrindel! Myri! Where've you gotten to? Who's here?" she shouted as her head whipped back and forth in search of from where the voice had come. Her eyes landed on a topple figure of a child rolled up in a heap against one of the hedges. He looked no taller than Phi. Her heart skipped a beat, startled to see anyone except Myri, but she made her way to the child nonetheless.  
  
Phi offered her hand to the toppled child as he scrambled to get up. His curly dark hair fell out of the way of his face, and Phi, surprised at the face, withdrew her hand. It was not the face of a child at all, rather the face of a young man. A very short young man.  
  
The curly-haired intruder stood and dusted himself off. Phi stared with her eyes as wide as dishes half-kneeling and half-sitting on the ground before the stranger. He made a feeble gesture and attempted to introduce himself.  
  
"Ah, the name's Frodo… how do you do?"  
  
Phi stared.  
  
**********  
  
Thranduil paced impatiently before his throne. His thin silky cloak flowed airily behind him. He sat down, and the cloak creased at his back. He stood up again. The cloak followed. He paced…  
  
"Sire, if you keep that up, you're going to walk right through the talan."  
  
At the voice, the King's worried face turned fell, and he said with stirring anger, "Elisha. You've tarried the morning away. Pray where have you been?"  
  
Elisha remained silent and looked away. 'I was spying on my lover as she bathed…' he though in his head, though he didn't dare to say it.  
  
"You've probably been sleeping in again! Up with the dawn, you should be," the King guessed. Wrongly, of course, but still he guessed. At least his tone grew calmer.  
  
**********  
  
Vixilaesia pulled a forest green tunic over her head. She sighed as she laced the neck of it, and chuckled to herself as she sat on the floor to pull on a pair of Elisha's boots.  
  
Passing several Elves on the high platforms on her way, she nodded her head and greeted them a good morning. Taking shortcuts and paths around tree trunks, she was at the King's dwellings in no time. She nodded her head politely to the guards as they stepped aside to let her by.  
  
Walking past several casually loitering Elves, she guided herself to Elisha's usual station, only to find that he was not there. She wandered around, checking in each of his usual workstations. Still having no luck in finding him, she queried a stranger standing nearby.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, would you happen to have seen Elisha Whitewater?" she said without looking up. Not until after the words were spoken did she look to see who the Elf was. Vixia's eyes grew wide in surprise at the face of none other than the infamous Prince Legolas. So he had returned! The last news she had heard of him in the kingdom was some years before, ere he left for some place a great number of leagues west. She hadn't bothered where. Now, however, she wondered where he had taken himself that he should be gone for so long. First, though, she had yet to find Elisha.  
  
"Nay, I haven't seen him, I only just got here though. I haven't seen him for several years now… I was just looking for him. Seems he is a busy Elf, with so many people looking for him!" Legolas answered.  
  
Vixilaesia overlooked that he had spoken of Elisha as though they had been good friends. She said shakily, though, "Who else is looking for him?"  
  
The prince turned his gaze to a tall man, all clad in grey, with a tall, pointy, though droopy, hat on his head. Vixia hadn't noticed him before, odd and stand-outish as he may be.  
  
"Him."  
  
**********  
  
*(A/N: K… hope this goes well. So, how did y'all like this chapter? I think I'll just post it as chapter 2, so people can compare them… I like this one better myself. I think I let the reader get to know the characters a little better in this one, so I'm not too worried about that… but please please please please please please please PLEASE tell me what you think! I NEED reviews… all reviews are accepted! But heed: I'm gonna take 'em all seriously, so if you flame me, at lease tell me what I'm doing wrong! Thankies. -Me) 


End file.
